Factions
In Third Age Total War you can play with all the important factions of the Third Age, including Gondor, Rohan, High and Silvan Elves, Dwarves, Dale, Eriador, Arnor, Isengard, Mordor, Rhun, Harad, the Orcs of the Misty Mountains and the Orcs of Gundabad. Every faction has its own strengths and weaknesses, benefits and disadvantages on the battle as well as the campaign map. The unit design is based on visual references of the Lord of the rings movie trilogy, completed with fictional units and artwork, all based on the lore of Middle-earth. Gondor Steward Denethor II Gondor, the Southern Kingdom of the Númenóreans – founded in the Second Age by Elendil, and ruled by his sons Isildur and Anárion. After the War of the Last Alliance, in which both Elendil and Anárion were lost, and the death of Isildur by an Orc ambush, the throne fell to Anárion's son Meneldil. Gondor prospered for many decades under the rule of Anárion’s line, and became the most powerful kingdom in the land, expanding its borders and conquering parts of Harad and Rhûn.But after the return of Sauron darkness fell upon Gondor. Civil war, plague, and Easterling expansions gravely weakened the once powerful Kingdom. Lands were lost to the South and East; the cities of Osgiliath and Ithilien were devasted; the tower of Minas Ithil was captured by the Nazgûl, and thereafter known as Minas Morgul. Eärnur, last King of Gondor, fell at the hands of the Witch-king, and Gondor fell into the hands of Stewards. Many years of war and instability followed. Eventually, Steward Cirion called on the Éothéod, a tribe of Northmen, for aid, and the enemy was successfully driven back. As a reward, he granted Gondor’s new allies the province of Calenardhon, where they founded the Kingdom of Rohan.Now Steward Ecthelion II rules in Gondor, and he must strengthen his realm against the threat of Mordor and its allies: the Haradrim and the Easterlings. The Pirates of Umbar cause a further threat, pillaging the Kingdom’s southern coasts. Gondor’s stability and pride hangs in the balance.The bulk of Gondor’s army is made up of well-trained infantry and the less-experienced provincial militia. Higher ranking troops include the Fountain Guard and Ithilien archers. However, Gondor’s pride truly lies in their cavalry – few in numbers but powerful knights of Minas Tirith and Dol Amroth, capable of breaking any enemy formation. Units #Axemen of Lossarnach- Experienced warriors protected by a chain mail and armed with a tall two-handed axe. REQUIRES LOSSARNACH #Gondor Militia- Strong militia units with solid shields and swords. #Pelargir Marines- Well equipped infantry, armed with javelins, sword and shield. REQUIRES PELARGIR #Gondor Infantry- Professional heavy infantry, armed with swords and shields, with excellent morale and stamina. #Dismounted Swan Knights- Well armoured, elite unit blessed with unwavering morale. REQUIRES DOL AMROTH #Gondor Spearmen- Professional heavy spearmen protected with shields and plate armour and armed with a solid spear. #Citadel Guard- Elite spearmen with heavy armour and strong shields. #Fountain Guard- Elite Gondorian spearmen without shields. REQUIRES MINAS TIRITH #Archer Militia- Militia units equipped with simple bows and a short sword. #Blackroot Vale Archers- Skilled and hardy bowmen from Blackrot Vale loyal to Gondor. REQUIRES ERECH OR CALEMBEL #Gondor Archers- Professional heavy archers, armed with a longbow and a sword for close combat. Wearing full plate armour. #Ithilien Rangers- Light archers with excellent morale and stamina. Best used in supporting or ambushing roles. REQUIRES AN ITHILIEN REGION #Gondor Cavalry Militia- Strong cavalry militia with small shields and sharp spears. #Gondor Cavalry- Professional medium cavalry armed with lances and swords and protected by plate armour. #Swan Knights- Professional heavy cavalry with a very strong charge. Armed with spears and shields, able to form a wedge formation. REQUIRES DOL AMROTH #Alcarondas- A great warship for long voyages of exploration. #Númerrámar- This light and manoeuvrable warship of the Fleet should not be underestimated for her size. #Pallaran- This heavy warship of the Fleet can outmatch most other vessels, though a Corsair Marauder will provide a challenge. #Ballista- Resembling a giant crossbow, this powerful weapon can fling javelins a great distance, skewering men with ease. #Catapult- Older style rock-flinging wooden artillery piece. Can launch fireballs of immense power and destruction: very useful against clumped up enemy units. #Guards of Osgiliath - elite spearmen, maybe one of the best units in the game, can only build after rebuilding Osgiliath, so only available at the very end of a game Rohan Silvan Elves. Dwarves The dwarves start out with two settlements. One is Erebor the other is the Iron Hills. The dwarves field really good infantry but lack archers or cavalry. "After Lord Dain II's victory at the battle of the five armies he has reestablished the kingdom of Erebor and his most trusted adviser Balin son of Fundin pleads the king to allow him to set an expedition to Kazad-Dum. Dale Eriador Arnor Isengard Isengard Lay South of the Gap of Rohan the Capital of Isengard being Isengard/orthanc and their faction leader being saruman. They mainly use Uruk-hai in their armies but also use the mighty men from Dunland Orcs of the Misty Mountains Orcs of Gundabad Harad Men that Lay in the south, They are Servents of The dark Lord, They tame the great Oliphaunts that walk the deserts in their lands. 1 Man controls this, 1 Man who will help destroy Gondor Rhun The lands in the far east. Followers of Sauron, known as the Easterlings by some. With vast armies of veteran soldiers, gold mines aplenty, and enormous amounts of land the Easterlings are a force to be reckoned with; a horrible opponent but a mighty ally. They have a over all good infantry the thing they lack is better pike men and their best unit is probably the dragon wraith gilds men who either have gold or silver armor and who can house a general while not being killed easily like the archers even when surrounded.